The present invention relates to position-controlled electromagnetic assemblies, and particularly to systems for stabilizing the position of such assemblies.
One application of space-stabilized electromagnetic assemblies is in missile seekers carried by missiles and serving the functions of detecting the target, locking the seeker on it, and directing the missile to the target. Such assemblies include various types of sensors, such as TV, infrared, laser and radar devices. A typical optic seeker includes a telescope, a detector, a gimbal mounting for space stabilization or other position control with respect to elevation and azimuth, and a signal processor.
Various arrangements are known for initially stabilizing the sensors. One known type of stabilization includes a free gyro which spins a mass around the telescope to stabilize the line of sight. A second known type of stabilization includes a platform mounting small measurement gyros which produce correction signals for correcting any deviation of the optic device from its initial preset orientation.
In one known platform stabilization arrangement, small correction torquers are mounted on the gimbals themselves for each degree of freedom at the end of the gimbal opposite to the sensor. In a second known platform arrangement, the torquers are mounted outside of the gimbals and are connected to them by push-rods. Generally, these known platform arrangements for controlling the position of the seeker, or stabilizing it, increase the size, complexity and weight of the assembly.